


Birthday Cake

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Jacksepticeye egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: It's Chase's birthday! It's time to get around the birthday cake and sing!





	Birthday Cake

"Chase..."

"Noooo." Chase mumbled as he turned in bed. "Too early."

There was a beat of silence before Chase felt a smack on his shoulder. "Ow!" He sat up in bed, blinking sleepily at the man standing in front of him.

Schneep narrowed his eyes. "Get out of bed! Don't you know what day it is?"

Chase thought to himself for a moment. "Tuesday?"

"Well, no. It's your birthday! And not Tuesday at all, how did you think it was Tuesday?"

"Dude it's my birthday? I actually forgot. But hey! I'm the birthday bro!" Chase beamed as he stuck his thumbs up and pointed them at himself. Schneep chuckled. "Yes you are the birthday bro. Now, get up, I want to show you something."

"What about clothes?"

"Are you wearing pants?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're fine."

Chase nodded as he stood and grabbed his signature hat off of the nightstand and placed it on his head. He then followed Schneep out of his bedroom and down the hall into the living room.

He was immediately met with the sight of colorful balloons and a large green banner hanging on the wall that read 'Happy Birthday Chase' in black letters. Marvin seemed to be placing some pins in the banner to keep it in place while Jackieboy Man directed him. Jameson was standing next to a table that held a large cake, watching the two egos work. None of them had noticed Schneep and Chase walk into the room.

Schneep cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Jameson turned around, his jaw dropping at the sight of Chase. He smacked Jackieboy on the arm. "Ow!" Jackieboy turned to glare at Jameson, only to also notice Chase. "Shit!"

Marvin dropped a pin as he too looked over. "Damn it! Schneep, you didn't give us enough time!"

Schneep crossed his arms. "I gave you plenty of time! You are all inefficient." He smiled at Chase. "Well, no surprise, but we do have cake."

"Bro that's all that I need!" Chase smiled as he looked at the cake. It was rectangular with white frosting, a green septic Sam frosted in the middle of it with the words 'Happy Birthday Dude' around it. Jameson placed a candle in it and smiled up at Chase. Marvin and Jackieboy came and stood around the table as well.

Schneep slowly nudged Chase forward as the other egos began to sing.

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you."_

Chase smiled as he stood in front of the cake, looking down at it as his smile widened. He couldn't ask for something better.

_"Happy Birthday dear p̛_ _u̡̢p̴̶p͜͠e͘_ _t̛."_

Chase's blood ran cold. He looked up from the cake to his fellow egos, tensing.

They were all hanging from the ceilings, wires running around their bodies. Blood dribbled down from slits in their necks.

_Every._

_Single._

_One._

Chase shook his head as his breathing became erratic. "No, no. Not today, please."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

And then, the faintest whisper brushed his ear. The horrible voice that never failed to send shivers down his back.

_"H̨_ _a̴p̵̨_ _p_ _y̷ ͝_ _B̨_ _i̴r͠t̷h͟d̷͠a̡͠y̨͘ ̛͜t͜͠_ _o_ _̕_ _y̨_ _o̶u̴̕.̷_ _"_

And the flame of the candle went out.

—————————————————————————-

Chase woke up coughing as he frantically touched both his neck and his head, checking for gashes or bullet wounds. There were none.

Slowly, he got out of bed, his legs shaking. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. His worries that there was no one in the house were diminished as soon as he heard Schneep talking. Sighing in relief, Chase walked into the doctor's office, seeing him on the phone.

"What? No.....not at all. I.......okay. When he wakes up I'll tell him........there's been no change........alright, thank you Robin." Schneep hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Schneep, bro?" Chase said the doctor's name gently, unsure what the call was about.

Schneep looked up at Chase, his eyes hardening. "Oh, look who finally isn't drunk off his ass. Do you know that we're behind on videos? Robin was thankfully able to piece together a bloopers reel, but you almost screwed us over. You need to get your ass back in that chair as soon as possible."

Chase frowned. "O-oh. I don't remember getting that drunk."

Schneep scoffed. "You never do. Did you even know yesterday was your birthday? We don't have time to celebrate it, and yet you decide that it's the best time to down a bottle of whiskey."

"I....I missed my birthday?"

"Missed it? You celebrated the whole damn night! Drinking and muttering to yourself. I have to take care of our creator day and night, and you can't even do your damn part and make the videos."

Chase bit his lip. "I, I try Schneep, I really do. It's just, it's hard."

"Hard? You think that your part is _hard?_ I've been trying to look for the others while also making sure Jack is still breathing, and your drinking is hard? I wish I could be in your position!" Schneep groaned, massaging his temples. "Go, you're giving me a headache."

Chase blinked back tears. "Can... can I see Jack?"

Schneep narrowed his eyes. "Later. Just, go. Get something to eat. And drink water for once."

Nodding, Chase left the room and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

He had forgotten. None of the other egos were here anymore. Jackieboy had been gone for a while now, and when Marvin had gone looking for him, he hadn't come back. Poor Jameson, he was gone nearly as soon as he was created. Chase didn't know for sure where any of them had gone, but he knew who had to be behind it. Still, there wasn't much that he could do about it himself. He couldn't even stay sober enough to help Jack.

Chase opened one of the top kitchen cabinets and reached into the back of it, behind some boxes of cereal, and grabbed the bottle of his favorite whiskey he had kept there. Usually the others would find his secret stashes and dump them, but Schneep was too busy. Chase opened the bottle and took a swig.

Happy Birthday to himself, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely birthday party, wouldn't you say?


End file.
